


After School Detention ||A Haikyuu X Danganronpa Fanfic|| //Karasuno High Edition\\

by Quissan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), Execution, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Light Angst, Mild Gore, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quissan/pseuds/Quissan
Summary: Tsukishima Kei and the whole Karasuno Volleyball Team were detained after a fight that broke inside their team.Wrath and scolding of Daichi Sawamura were all they felt when suddenly, everything went black.Later, they found themselves in the underground of unknown premises with no way to escape as they were forced to participate in a sickening killing game.Fighting for their survival as they unravel a dark truth.Will the HOPE of surviving will prevail? Or the DESPAIR of death will swallow them whole?A f t e r     S c h o o l     D e t e n t i o n[Reader's Discretion Is Advised][English is not my first language so please bear it with me]





	1. Prologue

In the quiet halls of Karasuno High were sunset painted the halls maple, a loud yell could be heard as a man with short black hair was seen scolding a boy with a wild black hair ruffled upwards and a boy with a shaved head “AARRGGH THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT IF ONLY YOU HAD LISTENED TO ME WE WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN IN DETENTION.”

A hand appeared on the man’s left shoulder as the grey-haired man appeared and spoke “Daichi I think blaming everything to them is a bit overboard”, “Sorry Suga my emotions got the better of me.”

Sugawara sighed before he questioned the two guilty teens “Nishinoya, Tanaka why did you both do it?”

“We were only defending our kouhai!”

“Yeah what Noya said!”

“Ugh this is the worst and you three why are you fighting anyways?” Sugawara trained his eyes over the three unknown teens.

“Saltyshima keeps on insulting me,” the boy with straight black hair said.

“Shut up king I never insulted you” the blonde boy with glasses responded.

“HUH YOU WANNA FIGHT BEANPOLE–” the black-haired screeched.

“Kageyama stop it already!!” the orange-haired boy interrupted.

“BOKE HINATA BOKE!! STOP GETTING IN MY WAY!!”

“BAKA KAGEYAMA BAKA!!”

“Uh Tsukki are you okay?” a green-haired boy said.

“You don’t need to worry Yams.”

“Oh okay.”

The door slides open revealing two girls one with long black hair and glasses and one with short blonde hair and a ponytail on her left side.

“Kiyoko, Yachi your back!” Sugawara greeted “Any news?” he added.

“Yeah, I just got Yachi with me, she still a bit lightheaded but she's okay and also the teachers said we should wait here for a moment.”

“Huh, why tho?” Daichi questioned.

“There’s an urgent meeting from the faculty,” Kiyoko said in which Daichi responded with an ‘Oh’ then proceed to guide Yachi to a chair.

“Anyway, where are the others?”

“Oh, Yeah! Asahi is treating Yamaguchi’s wound while Enoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita are sleeping at the back”, “I see.”

Kiyoko sat down on a nearby chair and rested her head against the wall. Everyone was silent, some are feeling guilty while others are sad nor scared. It was so silent that the sound of the ticking clock, their breath, and the muffled sound of their movements could be heard.

For the first time, the silence doesn’t feel peaceful to them until a series of loud thuds could be heard and suddenly everything went black.

**~0~**

I woke up feeling lightheaded, light tremors run through my skin as the sound of clanking metals invaded my ears, I hold my head as I tried to stand but a familiar voice appeared as it spoke: “Tsukki are you okay?” Yams?

“Yeah, I’m fine but where are we?” for some reason Yamaguchi's expression changed, I wonder why? I look around and who do I found but the whole Karasuno Volleyball Team.

“Oh, Tsukishima your awake, do you feel anything?” Suga-san asked.

“I just felt I little light– wait where are we.”

“Oh, so you also don't know where we are, then that makes 14 of us” Suga-san responded but I can’t understand, what is he trying to say?

“Huh? What do you mean by 14 of us?”

“Sorry about that, what I was trying to say is that the others also don’t know where we are and it seems like everyone may or may not have gaps in their memories” Suga-san’s reply is quite odd, gaps in their memories? As far as I remember I don’t think I had gaps in my memory. Anyway, I need to move so we could find a way to get out here–

“If you’re looking for an exit then you’re making a hopeless move.” Kageyama? Hopeless move? What is he trying to say?

“Huh, what do you mean king?”

“Shut up beanpole and for your information, there is no exit. This elevator is taking us deep in the underground” Huh no way there’s no exit, I’m very sure king is just bluffing to scare me–

“Kageyama try to be more considerate you know” Hinata? This is my first time hearing him talk in a soft-spoken voice, what is going on here!?

“Shut up Boke sooner or later he’ll eventually know that he can’t escape, he should be thankful I told him in advance.”

“Huh, i-it can’t be t-there’s no way, right?” I need an answer.

Why won’t anyone answer me? why are they hung their head down low? This is a joke, there is no need to be scared this only a joke that is not funny...... right?

“..........Tsukki......” Yamaguchi? Why are you– is everything they said was true?

“H-Hey Ya-Yamaguchi it’s not true, right? Right? Yamaguchi answer me...... it’s not true right?” I could feel my tears streaming down on my face...... I’m crying?

“......I’m sorry for not telling you sooner...”

Yamaguchi looked away from my direction but before he could look away, I saw a glimpse of his eyes. Those eyes, the eyes that hope even under the depths of despair ha...haha...ha......ha.

**We’re Doomed**


	2. Doom is a fate itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lines may sound familiar because I took some lines directly from the game.  
> [Warning: Mention of blood and Malicious intent]

**We’re Doomed**

The words were ringing in my ears as the thoughts of not escaping keep circles my mind, I don’t want to believe it but reality slaps me directly in my face......

“Tsukki you’re pale... I-I know what you’re feeling right now but we can’t give up. Because I’m very sure we could escape this place, we just have to find another way!” Yamaguchi cheered, even tho we’re in hopeless situation negativity never gets the better of you...... your positivity is truly admirable Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi’s comment had somewhat lightened the room, the cheering voices of my teammates ringed inside when suddenly a voice spoke.

“Okay shimmy down, shimmy down. Oh, it’s supposed to be shimmer down, my bad~” as soon as I heard the voice chills immediately ran down on my spine, the voice sound so carefree despite our situation... it’s sickening.

“Can you all see me?” and with that, all of the monitors from all sides of the hexagonal elevator turned on. Revealing a stuffed bear, its whole face and body were divided in the center into two different parts, the colors resemble the Yin-Yang symbol.

Everyone was speechless, I mean who wouldn’t be shocked to see a talking stuffed animal.

“Good day students, I ‘am Monokuma and I ‘am your headmaster! If you are wondering where were you right now, well all of you have been brought to the ‘Hexagon’ or just ‘Hive’ for short, all of you are currently heading to the lowest level of the Hive. Once you’ve reached the lowest level please meet me at the gym located at the very end of South Hall. BEAR-well and I’ll be waiting~”

After Monokuma had spoken the monitors turned off. We patiently waited as the elevator moves down to the lowest level with anxiety crawling in our skin, the positive thoughts only lasted for a second but the only thing, I could ask right now are ‘what do they need from us and why us?’

The thoughts keep on circling until the elevator finally reached its destination, the walls of the elevator slides upward revealing six different halls but that is none of our concern, our current objective is to meet the stuffed animal that is supposed to be our headmaster at the gym at the end of the south hall.

Everyone started to walk at the seemingly endless hall, the air grows heavier with each passing step as dread slowly crept in, heavy breaths and loud thumps are the only things I could hear.

As if time slowed down, we walked for eternity until we saw the gym door. As soon as we opened the doors we were greeted with a blinding light, I adjusted my vision and my eyes widen in shock at a completely normal-looking school gym resting deep underground, how could someone possibly afford this?

“Geez you guys are such a slowpoke; I’ve been waiting here forever!”

As soon as the voice spoke, Monokuma popped out of the podium. Monokuma cleared his throat “Good day students as you have heard from the elevator, Yes I ‘am Monokuma your BEAR-y cute headmaster for this heart-pounding **killing school semester**!”

I couldn’t comprehend what Monokuma had just said killing... school semester? Is this some kind of a joke because it’s not funny. Haha there’s no way...... yeah there’s no way... is it?

“Um... what do you mean by k-killing school s-semester?” Yachi was trembling as she holds the hem of Kiyoko-san’s uniform.

“Just as the name implies, you have the free rein to murder however you like, too. Like bludgeoning! Or stabbing! Or you can try strangulation! Feelin’ lazy? Try poisoning! Whether you shoot, burn, drown, crush, electrocute or just simply laugh at your victim to death... Out of the thousands of killing methods, you can use any method you like to kill anybody you like in any way you like! At this year’s semester, you will realize your murderous potential!” Monukuma replied in a bubbly tone, everyone was in silence as the sound of Monokuma’s giggle echoed, hearing its voice makes me wanna puke. I don’t to be in here!

“That’s bullshit! There’s no way we’ll kill each other for your entertainment!” Noya-san yelled with venom laced in his words but even tho he was right I don’t think it’s a good idea to let your emotions get the better of you.

“Do I look like I care?”

Once again Monokuma left us speechless but this time malice was overflowed his words...... it’s suffocating,

“Ahem, just as I said. In the eye of the law killing is considered a crime but here killing is survival! However, if you wish to not participate in this killing school life then you must dedicate the rest of your life to the Hexagon! With all said and done, I will now announce the rules of this killing school semester!”

  * **Rule #1:** Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.
  * **Rule #2:** "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.
  * **Rule #3:** Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.
  * **Rule #4:** With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hexagon/Hive at your discretion.
  * **Rule #5:** Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is the destruction of surveillance cameras.
  * **Rule #6:** Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.
  * **Rule #7:** Additional school regulations may be added if necessary–



Monokuma was cut off from his sentence when Hinata punched Monokuma in the face, “I don’t care who you are but you have no right to dictate our lives like this–!”

Just as Hinata could finish his sentence blood poured at the top of the gym when suddenly, a wail of agony erupted.

We looked above and found Hinata in an agonizing situation, strings were tied in his body; fat tears were streaming down his face as it mixes with the blood that is pouring down the gym floor, the string tightened making Hinata let out a blood-curdling scream.

“ **Rule #5:** Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is the destruction of surveillance cameras. Did you seriously forget that Hinata Shoyo?” Monokuma asked with malice looming in the air, we can’t do anything other than watch Hinata helplessly.

“Hmmm I wanted to kill you right now but it will be too bad if someone died on the BEAR-y first day, right? Hmmm, what punishment should I give you? Ah, I’ll make you my human Monokuma! Just consider yourself as lucky, puhuhuhu~” after Monokuma spoke Hinata was pulled to a dark abyss at the sound of my teammates screaming Hinata’s name but it was too late, Hinata was already gone.

“Anyway~ if you wish to read the rules one more time your student e-handbook shall suffice. You can find your e-handbook at your assigned locker located in the South-East Hall. I will now take my leave, without further ado......”

“ **Let the killing school semester begin~!** ”


End file.
